1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric resonance device suitable for use in a converter for receiving satellite broadcasting, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With reference to FIG. 5, the description will be made of structure of a conventional dielectric resonance device. A dielectric resonator 51 made of a ceramic material is formed in a cylindrical column shape, and an undersurface 51a thereof is formed into a flat surface.
A pedestal 52 made of a ceramic material or the like is formed into a column shape such as a cylindrical column shape having a diameter smaller than that of the dielectric resonator 51, and has a joint surface 52a made up of a flat surface located in the upper part, and a protrusion 52c protruding downward from the central portion of a lower part 52b. 
Thus, by pressing the undersurface 51a of the dielectric resonator 51 against the joint surface 52a in a state in which an adhesive 53 has been provided on the joint surface 52a, the dielectric resonator 51 is bonded to the pedestal 52.
At this time, a state is brought about in which the adhesive 53 is squeezed out from between the joint surface 52a and the undersurface 51a. 
Also, the pedestal 52 to which the dielectric resonator 51 has been bonded is placed on a mounting member 54 made up of a circuit substrate or the like, and both are positioned by fitting the protrusion 52c into a hole 54a provided in the mounting member 54. In such a positioned state, the pedestal 52 is mounted to the mounting member 54.
In the conventional dielectric resonance device, since the flat undersurface 51a of the dielectric resonator 51 is bonded to the flat joint surface 52a of the pedestal 52 with the adhesive 53, the adhesive 53 is squeezed out from between the joint surface 52a and the undersurface 51a, and this leads to a problem of deteriorated performance such as frequency drift and Q-value reduction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dielectric resonance device with stabilized electric performance without any adhesive being squeezed out.
In order to solve the above-described problem, as first solution means, the structure is arranged such that there are provided a column-shaped dielectric resonator and a column-shaped pedestal bonded to the undersurface of the dielectric resonator with the adhesive, for supporting the dielectric resonator, that on a joint surface between the pedestal and the dielectric resonator, there is provided an adhesive collecting recess so as not to reach a side of the pedestal, and that the joint surface and the undersurface of the dielectric resonator are bonded to each other with the adhesive.
Also, as second solution means, the structure is arranged such that the recess is provided in a central portion of the joint surface.
Also, as third solution means, the structure is arranged such that the joint surface and the undersurface of the dielectric resonator are bonded to each other in a state in which the adhesive has been provided on the joint surface located in vicinity of the recess.
Also, as fourth solution means, the structure is arranged such that the recess is formed in an annular shape leaving an island-shaped portion in the central portion of the joint surface.
Also, as fifth solution means, the structure is arranged such that the island-shaped portion, which is the joint surface, is bonded to the undersurface of the dielectric resonator in a state in which an adhesive has been provided on the island-shaped portion.